Attack on Malevolence (LW)
Attack on Malevolence is the ninth episode of Legoland Wars season 1. Plot The episode starts with general Stiner and Viceroy Metrown haveing a meeting on Proserpina. The viceroy informs Stiner that Scaro failed his mission when commanding the Malevolence and that they have lost two Corporate leaders to legoland. The Viceroy demands Stiner to fix these problems as they had signed a treaty. Stiner says he will handle the problems. Meanwhile at legoland, Co-Viceroy Ottoa and military leader Heigen are taken into custedy and are placed into Sector T Detention Centre. While they are there they realise how powerful legoland is as they see the Clone Army . Legolands War Leaders device a plan to send out a squad of 10 ARC fighters (clone fighter ships) to attack the Malevolence. If they drop a bomb into the ships EMP ring it will explode causing the ship to be destroyed. As the ARK fighters are small and fast they wont be able to use the EMP ring on them and have to use normal guns. Co-Viceroy Ottoa and military leader Heigen see the ARK fighters leaving legoland and use a secret comunicator to contact the Malevolence and tell them that they are comming. Back on Proserpina the special Zark Ship is sent out along with some droid ships to rescue legolands two prisoners. Meanwhile the ARK fighter fleet arrives to discover that the Malevolence is not where it should be. They are confused and realise that someone must of tipped them off. They tell legoland. James thinks its the prisoners and sends the order to have them searched but its too late. They had a secret bomb and blew there way out of the prison. The HECU are sent in but fail as the prisoners take control of a truck and try to escape. The Zark Ship and droid ships arrive hitting legoland. They blow up certain parts of the facility before force 4 act and turn on Legolands defences. Much chaos is caused as HECU trucks and helicopters fight droid ships as parts of legoland blow up. The escaping prisoners get shot by a force 4 speeder. The Zark Ship beams up military leader Heigen before coming round again to try and get Co-Viceroy Ottoa. Its too late, Force 4 kills him for trying to escape. The co-leader of the Corporate Legion was killed. The droid and Zark Ship then warped away. Legoland thought it was over but the military leader Heigen managed to message the Malevolence tellling them to attack legoland now while their defences were down. There, up in the sky, just as the Zark Ship left, the Malevolence was waiting ready to hit legoland with an EMP blast. They were doomed. But the ARK fighters new the only other place the Malevolence could be was legoland so they arrived just in time. All of legolands weapons were firing at the ship while a squad of ARK fighters were assaulting it. The Malevolence sent out alien and droid ships to attack Legoland too. This was The Battle of the Malevolence. Many ships were destroyed, enemies and legolands. An ARK fighter was ready to fire the bomb into the Malevolence to destroy it but his ship was damaged so the bomb just dropped. James quickly ran to his ship the M5, used his Repulsar Cannon and pushed the bomb into the Malevolence destroying it. Just as this happens Scaro escapes in an escape pod. It wasn't over yet though, the bulk of the ship was falling fast on a course for legoland! James and the people at the command room decide to use an experimental Repulsor Blast from the main signal antenna that should create negative energy pushing the wreckage back into space. Its nearly there but needs just a little more power. James flies up there and uses the Repulsor Cannon on his ship to give the final push. Legland is safe. James lands and celebrates while repairs begin. On Proserpina the Corporate leaders and alien general Stiner show there anger towards Scaro as the Malevolence was destroyed. Stiner takes him to a platform over the edge of a cliff telling to jump as he has failed enough times. Scaro begs and says he will do anything. Stiner has an idea and says that he will let him live but he has a special mission for him later. The episode ends with the two of them walking away from the cliff. Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1